From Hero to Zero
by Thugs Bunny 009
Summary: Whatever God decided his fate could take that shit & ram it up his/her ass! He helped bring about a peace between demons and humans, but this is his reward? Two second-rate barely average-paid jobs & a cheap, smelly apartment. This blows.
1. The Earth's Strongest Everyday Man

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Dragon ball Z**

**Pairings, Bulma/Yusuke/Keiko**

* * *

**From Hero to Zero**

"_I am the stone that the builder refused; I am the visual, the inspiration; that made Lady sing the blues_."

"_I'm the spark that makes your idea bright; the same spark that lights the dark, so that you can know your left from your right_."

"_I am the ballot in your box, the bullet in the gun; the inner glow that lets you know to call your brother son_."

"_The story that just begun, the promise of what's to come. And I'mma remain a soldier till the war is won_!"

"_Judo flip...chop, chop, chop_."

XxX

**Chapter One**

**The Earth's Strongest Everyday Man!**

XxX

In the bright open world of a small highly advanced technological city people of all shapes, sizes, skin complexions, and ages sharply turned their heads over their shoulders, the commotion of which that had warranted their attentions was loud obnoxious rap-music being played on a young man's old fashioned mp3 player.

"Stupid mother, hurling my ass outta the yard like that, and naggy Keiko, makin' me get a job to bring in ends-meat for myself. Whaddya I look like, a freakin' workhorse!"

The slicked black haired young man grumbled in a sour tone. He was garbed in a plain baby blue dress shirt with a tag clipped on his shirt pocket bearing the name 'Yusuke'. Along with the shirt and name-tag he wore a pair of plain white pants, matched by a white paper boat-shaped hat fitted neatly on his head, while his dress shirt went well with his light blue shoes tucked on his feet.

He was further angered by the stares he was receiving from the audience he'd inadvertently gathered, "What, whatcha all looking at? Keep moving! Y'all act like you never seen a guy with an mp3 in hand taking a stroll to work," He held his arms out to the sides, as if daring anyone to make a move.

They didn't, but instead made themselves scarce.

"That's right. Scram, the lot of ya," The young cashier commanded in annoyance, "Fuckin' pansies."

It didn't take a genius to see that Yusuke Urameshi was miffed. In his own opinion, he had every right to be. Not so much as two years ago had the young man returned from Makai after discovering his lineage. Was this his prize for having sacrificed his school life to avoid the higher-ups in spirit world getting their panties in a bunch?

…A third rate job with a barely above average pay rate?

This blows.

He helped create harmony between humans and demons as was his ancestral pop's dream. If anything there should be a red carpet of opportunities for him to pick from so he could earn some half-decent cash. Sure, Enki was ultimately the one to achieve Raizen's dream, but it was Yusuke who paved the way for him to do so.

If Yusuke hadn't founded the Makai-tournament he'd bet his very last dime the demons would still be rolling around the human world looking for humans to snack on.

However, that was neither or there.

"…No sense in crying over spilled milk, what done is done," Yusuke mumbled to himself, having entered the high street area of the city he'd moved to well over a year now. Out of all the cities built within the region of Japan this one was a wealthy one – second to only Tokyo in that aspect.

It had the most capsules built by Capsule Corporation. All things considered it wasn't a bad place to live and could actually be pretty beneficial, if one had money. Guys like Yusuke had very little money, often having to work two jobs to afford his rent and to put food in his stomach.

The former spirit detective lamented the fact he just had to open his big mouth and get into daily arguments with his mother, said arguments being along the lines of, "You don't do shit."

"If it's not good enough for you why don't you get a job and move out, useless boy."

"You're burning up my electric."

"Ugh. You're eating me out of house and home."

…Etc.

So, here he was now, having been told by his mother to stand on his own two feet like a man and make his own way in life. It was difficult living on the outside world without his mother to hold his hand. For the first few months, Yusuke spent his time at a homeless shelter, sharing a room with five other people.

He didn't get much sleep then, having to stay awake consistently, and guard his stuff from his 'roommates.'

It took a while, but eventually Yusuke got himself a rented apartment in a rough area. It weren't much, but it beat sharing a room with dudes he didn't know nor could trust.

He didn't have much furniture, just the necessities needed since he had just finished paying off the last of his overdo rent. Before he landed himself his two low-class waged jobs he had to do chores for other people just to keep the lights on and put something of nutrition in his belly.

For the most part Yusuke was living off of sardines, noodles, together, and meals Keiko's mom prepared and got her to deliver to him.

"Well, here I am, the end of my dignity," Yusuke said in exaggeration, gazing up at a small fast-food restaurant with a burger-statue propped on top. A sign with the words, 'Good Burger,' was settled on top of the burger.

"Fuck. My. Life.

XxX

"Yusuke! You're ten minutes late for work! What's the matter with you?"

An obese middle-aged man chided the lackadaisical half-demon upon seeing him walk through the back entrance while taking off his mp3 player and toning it down.

There was nothing remarkable about this man or anything on his person that just screamed respect me or at the very least obey me, barring the name-tag clipped onto his pink shirt. His brown shoes looked ordinary, and the same could be said for his red tie and black trousers.

His hair was curly with a few bangs hanging over his dark brown eyes which radiated stress within them.

"Sorry, old man."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You can't just decide to turn up for your shift whatever you feel like," The manager lectured, frowning at his employee, "What's your excuse for being late this time?"

"My alarm didn't go off," Yusuke said.

"Why am I not surprised?" He asked rhetorically, "Look, Yusuke, I'm going to give you one more chance. Don't blow it. I can't afford to keep letting you off the hook like this. I'm losing money with every second you choose to play hooky, I'm already on a tight budget as it is with Mondo Burger as competition."

Yusuke glared at nothing in particular at the mention of the rival restaurant, "Yeah, understood, pops. I'll try and hurl my ass here on time from now on. I swear."

"Don't try, or swear for that matter, just come here on time," The manager stated, speaking in a fatherly-tone he was familiar with being that most of his employees were teenagers. He got a nod from Yusuke, "And Yusuke."

"S'up?"

"It's Mr Mochizuki, not old man. Try and get it right boy."

Yusuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "No props," He accepted, earning himself a nod of approval from his boss.

"Good, now I want you to get to work. There's customers that need to be served," Mr Mochizuki pulled up his trousers, then shifted on his heels to stressfully walk back to his office.

"Hold up, boss."

"What is it now, Yusuke?" That came out harsher than he had originally intended it to, but being the manager of a once proud restaurant-establishment slowly on the decline will do that to some people.

However, his stress was apparently small potatoes to what Yusuke needed since it didn't hinder his confidence in any way, shape, or form.

"Now wouldn't be a bad time to wonder if I could get a few extra dimes in my pocket would it?"

Mr Mochizuki just stared at Yusuke like he had grown two heads. Was he really requesting a raise now of all times when Good Burger was that its lowest? Mr Mochizuki might have laughed if he wasn't so stressed as he was.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, don't see why not," Yusuke shrugged, simply not willing to pass it off as a joke, "Can I get a raise boss?"

"NO!" The sound of his manager yelling didn't even make the young man flinch as Mr Mochizuki tried to smooth his emotions, "Just get to work boy," Mr Mochizuki pleaded in desperation, turning towards his office, "I need to call mom."

"Well, it was worth a shot," Yusuke mumbled, more to himself than his manager as said boss sadly walked into his office, "If nuthin' else," He added, spinning on his heels in the direction of the front, bracing himself for what was to come in a languid fashion.

"*Sigh* The show must go on."

XxX

(Elsewhere - Location - Undisclosed)

XxX

"_Korin, did you send Yajirobe out to relay the message to the boy?"_ The green-skinned guardian of the earth telepathically asked the cat living beneath his lookout with a hint of desperation directed in his thoughts.

'_Yes, Kami, I've managed to get that lazy sloth to give the Urameshi-boy the message you want him to hear,_' Korin responded back, '_Still, I gotta say Kami, I'm surprised now of all times you'd want to form an alliance with someone like Urameshi. You and I both know what he is.'_

Kami sighed, looking down from his spot at the edge of the lookout watching Yusuke grumpily serve customers within Good Burger, a wistful expression on his aged-features, '_Yes, old friend, truth be told I'd rather it not have come to this, but with the Saiyan's arrival scheduled in a year's time any and all assistance could be the key to the earth's survival.' Especially ones far more powerful than anyone in the Human-world's domain. As it stands, Yusuke could crush Goku and the others with a mere fraction of his power. _

'_True,' _Korin agreed, coughing up a furball by the sounds of things over the mental connection, would be Kami's guess, '_Even Goku was hardly a match for his older brother, Raditz and needed his arch rival, Piccolo just to level the plane-field. Didn't think I would live long enough to see the day those two could put aside their differences for the greater good.'_

'_In dire circumstances even the greatest of enemies can form a temporary alliance to do what is a must,' _Kami said sagely, getting a hum from the cat in return.

'_Let's hope the Urameshi-boy shares the same sentiment, for both his sake and the earth's.'_

'_Indeed. If by chance he does, then the earth's safety is guaranteed.'_

* * *

**The song, Asheru - Judo Flip, comes from the badass, hilariously funny show, 'The Boondocks.' The rival restaurants is from an old movie known as 'Good Burger,' starring two of the funniest dynamic duo ever, Kel and Kenan. How Kel Mitchell was rumored to be dead is beyond me. He's 'till kicking even today, but I digress.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the prologue. Yusuke's very powerful but he'll get a challenge soon enough. This is DBZ after all. Thinking about it logically, it's better this way. It means the Dragon Ball Z-cast could've been somewhat aware of Sensui but knew he was far beyond them in power, thus knew they shouldn't fuck with him. Plus, Sensui's one of the best villains I've come across. You just can't shit on Sensui. He's awesome. Nuff said. **


	2. Calling in a Favour

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Calling in a Favour**

'So, this is me. This was my chosen path all along? Eh?'

The half demonic cashier contemplated with a dull expression on his face while he stood behind the counter of Good Burger, his elbow propped on the counter and his hand supporting his face as he surveyed the customers enjoying their meals.

'I wanna do over.'

There really was nothing remarkable about this particular restaurant; just a simple shop with four white tables stacked on either side, each with four blue stools tucked underneath them.

Honestly, if the place wasn't so undesirable people might just start to question the gaffer's logic in keeping such a miserable employee as the face of the restaurant. After all, when a customer walked in he or she should be greeted with a friendly face that just screamed, "Welcome to Good Burger, where we make good-food!"

Not the opposite face which silently threatened, "Say something about my momma, I dare you. Go on!"

That was Yusuke Urameshi's and Good Burger's dilemma in a nutshell folks.

Yusuke merely lifted open his half-lidded eyes slightly at the sound of a bell echoing throughout the air, seeing three young boys walking towards him with varying appearances. Once they spotted him they snickered mockingly.

'I bet a geezer any money that they're just another bunch of smartass brats,' Yusuke reflected, the kids making their way over to the counter, "Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger, can I take your order?" Yusuke groused the motto of the restaurant lackadaisically.

"How old are you, man?" The scrawny youngster of the trio spoke up, chuckling.

"Uh-Uh. I take it that's an 'order'," Yusuke quipped in a languid fashion.

"I say you're about twenty, or somethin'," The chubby kid of the three guessed.

"Is that your final answer?" Yusuke retorted.

The last one who was a rather girlish looking boy burst out in laughter, "He is as well. What a loser. I'll never end up working in a dump like this."

Yusuke looked at the three of them darkly, "Oh really now, okay hotshot. Entertain me. Where will you end up in life, eh? Lemme guess, tubby here wants to be a sumo wrestler. Skinny boy thinks he's got what it takes to be a rock-star. And girly-boy is aiming to be a professional soccer player. How's that? Am I hitting the ball?" Yusuke quipped, pointing at the kids in respective order, making them stare at him owlishly.

"Yo, this man's tripping." The supposed future soccer-player said.

"Or he's just jealous of our mad skills," The chubby boy said arrogantly, "I guess old fools like him are cranky 'cause they can't get any pussy unlike us, especially me. I get all the girls, star. I'm so good in fact I've got his momma sucking off my di-." For Yusuke, that was all he needed to hear, the straw which broke the camel's back.

The half demon furiously slammed his hands down on the counter, scaring the ever-loving crap out of the three boys, "O, hell no! You did _not _just bring my momma into this! Come here, you little runt, so I can beat ya like I'm your dad!"

While the kids took the initiative to abort the restaurant like their lives depended on it they had to thank whatever lord was watching them when a lanky, freckled-faced young man around Yusuke's age calmly stood in front of him, blocking his path to them.

"You need to calm down, Yusuke-kun," The freckled-faced young man advised with a stoned gaze, "Beating on them isn't going to solve anything, so why try, right?"

Yusuke lipped a curse with a fed-up look, reluctantly conceding his fellow employee had a point, "Right, right. I see yer point Shu, but even 'till squirts like those need a good ol' fashioned belting. If nuthin' else it would be good R&R." The young man now identified as Shu hummed at Yusuke's assessment and went back to overseeing the fries.

"Yusuke! Did you just scare away more customers?"

'Ack. Now I got to deal with the guffer's bitching.' Yusuke brooded with a glare of deep annoyance on his face.

Mr Mochizuki came out from the back with a patient look on his face, keeping his hands held on the sides of the wall before asking Yusuke expectantly, "Well?"

"I did it 'cause those brats pissed me off," Yusuke retorted with a glare directed at the ceiling, "They were asking for it," He turned his deep scowl to Shu, "Tell him, Shu. 'Em lil motherfuckers deserved a beating, enit?"

"I'm staying out of this."

"Aw, screw you!"

Mr Mochizuki palmed his forehead, running his hand down his face, "Boy, you can't be scaring away the customers! How do you expect us to make any money if you keep on running them out of here?"

"But ol-."

"But nothing, boy!" Mr Mochizuki cut off Yusuke in a chiding fashion, with the young man fumbling for an answer before settling with a moody glower, "I'm on the verge of bankruptcy as it is without you making things worse. I can't be losing customers. I'm sorry to say, but if you scare away another customer you're out of here. Understood?"

"Yes," Yusuke conceded.

"Good," Mr Mochizuki said, "And boy," Yusuke perked up at this, "Try and cheer up. How do you expect to make the customers feel welcomed with a face like that?"

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Yusuke mumbled his reluctant agreement, though he never once flipped his dark angry frowning expression upside down into a bright cheery, happy one.

Mr Mochizuki nodded, sighing at Yusuke's expression before stressfully strolling back into his office.

"Someone got told," Shu teased.

"Fuck-off," Yusuke countered.

The next hour was spent doing absolutely nothing other than glaring at all the civilians not stopping to come into Good Burger, but pulling up in the opposite parking lot, the one across the road from Good Burger and owned by their rival, Mondo Burger.

Yusuke lifted up his right index finger, contemplating whether he should just blow up Mondo Burger, and see if he could get away with it.

'Damn it! Mr Dork teeth and evil Iwamoto will be laughing at this one 'till they're old and grey, and in their graves!' Yusuke glowered, letting out a long drawled out wince.

Though it seemed fate wanted to throw him a bone when he was alerted to an arriving customer via the bell on the door.

'Well, about goddamn time too,' Yusuke mused, gazing at a man sporting samurai gear, 'And here I almost thought the only customers we would be getting would be the ones from the dearly departed.'

Shu leaned in close to him, "Don't forget to smile."

"Bite me," Yusuke murmured snappily, while the overweight 'customer' made his way to the counter, "Uh. Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger, can I take your order?" Surveying the man's appearance, the first thing which came to the slicked raven-haired man's mind was, 'Tubbs' hair is really bawling out for some gel.'

He had a point too, since the samurai's hair was wild, and spiky, like that of a caveman's, or a man who hadn't seen civilisation for years, yet it was long and fell down to his mid back.

The obese man sported a light brown kimono held closed by a black sash, yet wore no undershirt or even hakama. Fortunately he flexed a pair of sandals to keep his feet from getting scraped on the unforgiving concrete of the outside world. On his hip was an average-sized samurai sword to complete his traditional samurai look.

Instead of answering Yusuke's question the chubby man crossed his big arms over his wide broad, flabby chest, with a frown decorating his otherwise eternally grumpy features.

"So, you're the guy, huh?" He observed.

"I'm a guy," Yusuke droned lazily, not changing his half-lidded expression.

"That's not what I meant!" The samurai snapped.

"Uh-uh. What'd you mean then? Enlighten me why don't-cha?"

"I was just wondering if you were Yusuke," He grumbled. Why did that damn fuzz ball send him to see this kid again? He didn't seem like anything special to him. He would bet his meal Krillin could take him let alone Goku.

Yusuke tapped his nametag without offering anything else, "Read 'em and weep."

"Hmm," He droned, "Then I've come to the right place."

"If you've got a sob story, then spill it, sit yer ass, and order up, 'cause this dump ain't gonna run itself," Yusuke quipped with a sharp tongue.

"Yeah. It seems like you people could use my business," The samurai-guy retorted with a scowl, eyeing the half-empty restaurant, "Oh well," He shook his head, "Anyway, I'm here to pass on a message from a guy."

"Nuff with the riddles, leg it out, chop, chop," Yusuke urged, with Shu curiously looking over his shoulder at the two.

"Hey, would you give me a minute? I'm getting to it!" His grumped, though took a few moments to calm himself, "He wants all of the earth's strongest warriors to participate in some sort of boring military camp to prepare for some bad-guys. I'm not sure why, but he wants you to be one of them. He believes with you on our side we might have a chance of winning against the invading bad-guys."

"Uh-uh. And who are these 'bad-guys' comin' to butt-rape us, the space-invaders?" Yusuke quipped mockingly, turning to Shu, and prompting him to join in on his ridiculing of the obese-man's proposal.

"Hey! I'm serious, you brat! These guys are coming to earth in a year's time and if you don't get your butt up on the lookout in the next five minutes, I'm the one who's gonna get yelled at!" The hot-headed nicknamed Tubbs bitched.

"Who's that, a talking cat?" Shu continued to deride the obese-man, wrapping an arm around Yusuke's shoulder, with the two chuckling loudly, drawing the other customers' attentions onto them.

"Well, yeah, actually, how'd you know?" The samurai said in a surprisingly earnest curious tone of voice, blinking his eyes.

Shu's and Yusuke's mocking laughter ceased at right that moment. The two shared a look which spoke of bewilderment with each other, before glancing at the patiently waiting, but otherwise fuming Tubbs.

"Dunno what are you gabbling on about," Yusuke said, purging himself from Shu, with a twinkle of mischievousness shining in his eyes, "Yo, get Tubbs here a large-sized Good burger, with extra sauce, on the double!"

"Hey!"

"Yeah. You're right. Make that seven."

"You're the boss," Shu replied sarcastically, grinning cheekily, "Just make sure to get whatever Tubbs is smoking from him because I want some."

"I'm not fat, you brats! I'm big boned!" Tubbs whined furiously.

"Will do," Yusuke said, ignoring Tubbs' correction, a smirk crossing his face at the angry blush that reddened Tubbs' face.

"Oh, that does it!" Tubbs fumed, unsheathing his sword, "I'll show fuzz-ball we don't need someone like you on our side after I cut you up!" He swiped his arm across the air, with his eyes closed, hoping to hear the obnoxious sound of steel meeting flesh.

'Huh?' Tubbs felt confusion slip into his eyes upon not hearing anything. He clenched his hand, the one holding his sword, and was further befuddled by the feeling of his finger-nails digging into his palm.

That caused for alarm and he snapped his eyes open, "Hey, w-what h-happened to my sword?" He panicked in his gruffly, deep voice, but looked up at the sound of moving steel to see Yusuke cockily waving his sword around.

"Looking for this?" The trolling cashier took pleasure upon seeing Tubbs growl underneath his breath, "You know," Yusuke made a show out of checking out the blade, "You really ought to leave the kitchen knife at home. The pigs might have somethin' to say if they see ya walking around with this at yer side. Just sayin' is all."

Despite his growing ire at the cocky everyday man, Tubbs couldn't deny the fact he had some real speed to be able to swiftly disarm him as if he was some toddler playing with something he had no right to be wielding.

'Perhaps that stupid cat wasn't just coughing up hairballs when he told me this guy could beat Goku and Piccolo with his arms tied behind his back.'

XxX

(Meanwhile - Elsewhere – Location Unknown)

XxX

"Haha."

An old man laughed in a croaky voice while sitting in front of a TV displaying a group of ladies in tight-fitted black leopards, showing off their creamy legs, and tight asses by stretching down to touch their tip-toes.

"Come on ladies, shake those booties," The old man suggested, guffawing perversely, a trickle of blood falling from his nose.

This once great martial artist who was now reduced to a creepy, laughing couch potato did not even have the slightest bit of hair on his head, but did make up for it by having a long white goatee complete with a white beard.

He donned a funky red Hawaii dress shirt, a pair of yellow shorts reaching just past his knees, a pair of red square-sided shades over his eyes, and a couple of sandals neatly fitted on his feet.

"How pathetic," A small talking pig deadpanned, wearing an all-black business suit with a white dress shirt underneath complete with a red tie and black top hat.

The old man turned towards the pig with a silly smile on his features, "What's that sunny-boy? You say want to join me?" The old man patted the spot next to him, "Then come on join master Roshi in the pleasure of watching pretty ladies work their booties!"

"I said you've gone senile old man!" The pig said in an indignant tone.

Roshi was deflated, though he still folded his arms behind his back with a sage-like aura around him, "Well there's no need to be like that. You know back in my day I used to be hailed as the strongest in the world."

"Yeah. The one where you were world champion before Tien kicked you off of your high horse, right?" The pig asked in a dry fashion, "You've told that story about million times already, what else is new?"

The former world champion shrugged, going back to watching the pretty ladies do their thing.

Curiously, the pig half-wondered what Roshi found so fascinating about the female body, so he leaped up to his feet to stalk closer to the television.

The sight that awaited him left him most pleased indeed, "Oh," He drooled, "On second thought old man I think I'll join you!" With blood rushing from his nostrils, the pig dashed to Roshi's side and ogled the beautiful women with his tongue sticking out of his mouth as if he was a dog.

"That's the spirit Oolong!" Roshi shouted cheerfully, and together with Oolong the two drooled over the beautiful women.

"Oh brother, that didn't last long, huh?" A gorgeous blue haired lady rhetorically enquired, a deadpan expression on her face. Her sea coloured hair fell to her shoulders, and matched her eyes. She sported a midnight blue coloured hair band over her head, a chocolate brown long sleeved tight top, which emphasized her curvaceous figure, tight blue jeans, which spotlighted her shapely legs, and curvy hips, and red shoes on her feet.

Oolong turned towards the blue-haired beauty, a grin playing across his lips, "Well, it's like I always say, if you can't beat them, join them!"

"That's the spirit!" Roshi cheered, "Now pipe down already, they're showing off their best moves!"

"Really! I don't wanna miss this!" Oolong hurried, hasty shifting himself back to the television.

"Perverts," The blue haired woman pouted, turning her attention to the window to stare out of it in a thoughtful manner, "I wonder how Krillin broke the news to ChiChi that not only her husband is dead, but her son's been kidnapped too."

Her expression turned sour at the thought of such a cute little boy getting taken away from them by a green alien-like man, "Jerk."

Why did it have to be them for? Why did some alien-creep have to come to their peaceful little home to invade it? The contemplation the blue haired inventor had been undergoing was almost enough to give her a mind-grain. Apparently, her childhood friend Goku was something known as a 'Saiyan' which sort of explained why he had a tail.

That had always been a mystery that had always riddled her mind. Though there was something even more confusing than Goku having a tail by being a Saiyan and that was these Saiyans were the exact opposite(s) of her friend. Whereas Goku was the sun they were the moon.

It was almost mind-numbing to think her kind-hearted friend could be one of those heartless brutes, but apparently he was, as stated by his 'quote-on-quote' brother, Raditz. She still had her doubts about their supposed blood ties.

After all, what uncle in the right mind would kidnap his own nephew just to lure out his brother? It took the combined efforts of Piccolo and Goku to take out Raditz, and even then, Goku had to sacrifice himself just so Piccolo's attack could land.

The problem wasn't that Goku was dead – they could fix that easily enough – it was how ChiChi, his wife, would take the news of her husband's unfortunate, but not permanent, demise.

Well, as the waves crashed into each other, it seemed the blue haired beauty would be getting her answer.

"Krillin's back!" She said brightly, getting a curious look from Oolong.

She leaped to her feet while a small, bald-headed man stepped out of a hover car on the shore of the small island of Roshi's. He pressed a few buttons on the side of the vehicle, resulting in a cloud of pink smoke engulfing it. Once the smoke subsided, so did the car, leaving a small capsule in place.

Krillin looked at the small pink house which had the words, 'Kame House' printed above it.

'Well, here goes nothing,' He thought, sighing with an air of dejection around him. He tried to lift his shoulders up to look courageous, but bravery was not his forte as his shoulders slumped, and his head hung low, his feet barely dragging his miserable-self over to the house where he trudged through the front door.

"Hey, you!" The blue haired beauty pointed a sharp finger at Krillin, "What took you so long, huh? Did ChiChi take the news well?"

Krillin was not a fan of reliving such an awkward, frightening experience evident by the visible shiver which ran down his body. The six-spotted headed man took off his midnight blue blazer jacket, hanging it up by the door before making his way over to a seat.

"Relatively well, Bulma," Krillin said, burying his head in his hands.

"You didn't tell her, huh?" The blue haired woman now known as Bulma guessed, placing a hand on her hip.

"I told her Goku and Gohan went on a camping trip," Krillin moaned.

"That's just pathetic," Oolong berated Krillin, "That's even worse than the old man!"

"Hey, I like to see you take the news to her after telling her, her husband's dead, and her son has been kidnapped," Krillin retorted, relaying his past day spent at the home of his best friend and his best friend's wife, "Figuratively," He added meekly, "I don't want to give the details of ChiChi reaction, but let's just say it involves knifes."

He didn't know how long it took the frozen-faced Oolong to react to the revelation that Goku's wife was more or less going to kill him had he told her what happened to her family literally, but Krillin guessed if it was any longer than Roshi's kind hearted Turtle would've had the chance to make it upstairs and down again.

"Ah, Oolong…" Krillin tried, noticing the bead of sweat rolling down Oolong's cheek.

"So did I miss anything?!" Oolong asked hastily, spinning around back to the television to pretend like the question had never even been presented to him in the first place.

"That's what I thought." Krillin deadpanned.

"I wonder, is it worth calling in a favour from him," Bulma mumbled to herself, one hand cupping her chin and the other placed on her hip. She had her connections around West City, though the only problem with that was she didn't how super-powered he was. He was easily fast enough to dodge bullets, but that seemed so minor now it wasn't even funny, since even her Ex – Yamcha – could do such an impossible feat, by normal human standards, effortlessly, "I suppose we've got nothing else to lose at this point. Asking him can't hurt."

"Hm? You say something Bulma?" Krillin asked.

"I'm going out!" Bulma announced abruptly, whirling on her heels.

"Oh? Where are you heading?"

Instead of outright telling Krillin her plan which would hopefully see Gohan returned to his mother, Bulma just cryptically answered the bald martial artist's question with an air of innocence around her.

"Oh. Just out to grab a bite to eat."


End file.
